Date Night
by fbi-woman
Summary: What happens when you watch Fifty Shades of Grey on date night? Abby/Buck. PWP.


Title: Date Night

Author: fbi_woman

Rating: M

Type: 9-1-1, Abby/Buck, Oneshot, PWP

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own 9-1-1 or any of its characters or anything associated with it, not affiliated with Fox, etc etc.

Summary: What happens when you watch Fifty Shades of Grey on date night? Abby/Buck. PWP.

A/N: I think it's time our duo gets a little adventurous. Don't get me wrong, I obviously love all the cute and sweet things about them, but they're also pretty hot, and there is nowhere near enough smut in this fandom. Feel free to take that as a challenge lol. This was obviously inspired by a scene from Fifty Shades of Grey (the movie, I haven't actually read the book).

* * *

Once a week, when they both got off work at a reasonable hour and neither had to start too early the next day, Abby and Buck would have a date night. She told him it wasn't really necessary when they lived together, but he insisted, saying he never wanted her to forget how important she is to him. And really, how could she argue with that? Sometimes it was drinks and dancing, sometimes it was bowling or a long walk in the park, and sometimes it was just a quiet night in with takeout and cards or a board game. Tonight, it was a casual dinner at the restaurant around the corner and Netflix on the couch.

They had both changed into more comfortable clothes, and now she was in the kitchen making popcorn while Buck was scrolling through movie titles, reading them out to her: "The Fault in Our Stars, The Vow, Just Go With It, The Time Traveller's Wife," he paused and chuckled, "Fifty Shades of Grey."

"What's funny about Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Nothing… I mean, I don't know… I haven't seen it."

"Neither have I."

He glanced at her sideways. "Do you _want_ to watch it?"

"Sure," she looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes, "unless you don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine with me."

"Okay then."

She wasn't sure what she had just gotten herself into. She had heard a lot about the books and knew they were quite… explicit, but she hadn't heard much about how the movie compared. It would either be a pleasant and sexy surprise, or a _really_ awkward night. Hopefully the former, or she would never live this down.

The first half our or so was normal enough, and she was starting to think maybe she had nothing to worry about after all… then Christian showed Ana the red room, and Abby nearly choked on her popcorn. _Holy shit_. Thankfully they didn't jump right into that, because she wasn't sure she was ready to see it. It did, however, get pretty hot from there on. She could feel a flush spreading across her skin and she really wanted to look over at Buck and see what he thought of it, but she didn't want to be caught red-handed, so to speak. She worked up the nerve to chance a quick peek during the next sex scene, and her cheeks grew even hotter when she realized he was watching _her_ and not the screen. Grabbing some of the popcorn, she tried to calm herself down and focus on the movie, but she could still feel his eyes on her.

By the time they were half way through the film, she didn't care about watching it anymore. Christian had Ana tied to her bed, teasing her with ice play, and Abby was ready to take Buck to _their_ bed, but she decided to have a little fun with him first. She had to admit, the movie was making her a little curious.

"Have you ever been tied up before?" she asked quietly. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh at the look of shock on his face. "What? It's okay, you can tell me."

"Uhh… yeah, actually, I have. I've never done the tying up, but I've been tied up. Just once."

"Did you like it?"

He blushed when he answered. "It was fun. I don't think I'd want to do it all the time, but there is something kind of hot about it. So… have you ever been tied up?"

"No… I've never really thought much about it, to be honest. I think I would have to trust someone a lot to let them do that." She paused for a minute, considering her next move, before she spoke again. "I would let _you_ tie me up."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Do you… want me to?"

In truth, she hadn't really intended to take the conversation this far, but the more they talked, the more intriguing the idea became.

"I would try it. I mean, if you were okay with it."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "You are just full of surprises tonight," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

He couldn't say what happened in the last 45 minutes of the movie if his life depended on it; he hadn't seen any of it. He had only kissed her lightly, not intending to start anything just yet, but Abby clearly had other ideas. She pulled him back in and kissed him harder, nipping at his lower lip, her fingers raking through his hair, and he was a goner. She knew exactly how to push his buttons and send all his good intentions flying out the window. Not that he minded, of course. She was bold as hell tonight and he was loving it. Though he would never admit it, he was actually a little nervous about tying her up, but he was also thrilled that she trusted him that much. And the thought of her spread out in front of him, completely at his mercy, was undeniably arousing; she was currently rubbing herself against the evidence.

At some point during their make out session, she had moved to straddle him and slowly started rocking her hips against his. His hands gripped her ass and held her tightly against his erection while she ground down on him, releasing soft, breathy moans between kisses. He could feel her heat even through his sweatpants and knew she was ready for him. The movie was still running but he couldn't care less; he just stood and carried her to their bedroom. He sat down on the mattress, keeping her in his lap, and her hands went right to the hem of his shirt, whipping it over his head. He would have smirked at her impatience, but her lips were already fused to his again. Sliding his hands up under her shirt, he was pleased to discover she wore nothing beneath it. He cupped her full breasts, flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She pulled away just enough to toss her shirt aside and he chuckled softly.

"You're awfully eager tonight."

She reached between them and rubbed him through his sweatpants, grinning when the action elicited a moan. "I could say the same about you."

He flipped her onto her back and dragged her yoga pants and panties down her legs. She went for the waistband of his sweats, but he caught her wrists and stopped her.

"I think it's time we do something about these," he murmured in her ear.

She scooted up the bed until she was lying close enough to the headboard to comfortably keep her arms above her head, and he dug through the closet looking for something to use. He rarely wore a tie, but he knew he had one somewhere in there. Before he found the tie though, he spotted the soft, silky belt on her robe; that would work just fine.

He walked back over to her and watched her carefully as he looped the fabric around her wrists and secured it to the headboard. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"Is this too tight?"

She tugged on the belt experimentally and shook her head no. There was enough slack that she could move a little, but it was tight enough that she couldn't get it off by herself.

"One more thing, I'll be right back," he said, kissing her softly.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. I'll just be a minute."

True to his word, he returned as quickly as he could. He saw her eyes widen when she noticed the glass of ice in his hand.

"Too much?" he asked cautiously.

She thought for a moment before she answered. "We'll find out."

"Same safe word as the movie?"

"Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, running his hand down her body and between her legs to tease her lightly before grabbing one of the ice cubes and popping it in his mouth. She inhaled sharply when the cold ice made contact with the side of her neck, as he started to drag it across her skin. He moved it down across her collarbone, between her breasts, and then circled each one, spiralling closer to her sensitive nipples. When he finally brushed the ice across one, her back arched off the mattress with a gasp. He kept the ice moving, alternating sides and being careful not leave it in one place for too long, and she squirmed beneath him, torn between shrinking away from the sensation and wanting more. Then he took what was left of the ice in his hand, slowly trailing it down her abdomen, at the same time he took a nipple in his mouth and she moaned at the sudden contrast of temperatures.

Taking a new piece of ice in his mouth, he swept it along her inner thighs, smiling around it when she whimpered with need. His hands went to her hips, holding her down on the mattress, while he quickly swiped the ice along her slit. She let out a wordless cry, her hips fighting against his grip. He removed one hand and dropped the ice into it, closing his fingers around it and bringing his mouth back to her core, letting his tongue dip inside. She was panting now, her hands clutching at the fabric restraints, and he knew she was already close. He moved his tongue to her clit, teasing it gently until he finally tossed the ice aside and pressed two cold fingers into her. She all but screamed, and he felt her muscles start to clench instantly. He pumped his fingers slowly and released his remaining grasp on her so she could ride out her orgasm freely. She pressed herself down on his fingers and he added his thumb to her clit, earning him a strangled gasp of pleasure.

Once her breathing had slowed and her hips stilled, he withdrew his hand and crawled up the bed to claim her lips. He was rock hard and it required all his willpower not to just take her, but he had to be sure she was still on board.

"Was that okay?" he asked when he pulled away.

She smiled. "Way better than okay."

"How are your wrists?"

"They're fine."

"You want me to untie them or keep going?"

"Keep going."

He shed his sweatpants and brought his cock to her entrance, pushing just the tip inside. He needed her so badly it was almost painful, but he couldn't resist teasing her just a little bit more. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him in further but he refused to move.

"Buck," she whined.

"Tell me what you want, Abby."

"I want _you_."

He grinned; he was going to make her work for this. "Ask nicely and I'll think about it."

"Please?"

"Please what?"

She whimpered, wriggling her hips in an attempt to procure some motion, but he took hold of them and stilled her.

"Please what?" he repeated.

"Please fuck me," she breathed.

He kissed her once before murmuring: "As you wish."

In one swift motion, he plunged his entire length into her. She gasped, throwing her head back, and he took the opportunity to kiss and nip at her neck while he moved in and out of her. He started with slow, deep, forceful strokes, alternating with bouts of quicker, shallow movements, but his restraint could only last for so long. She was moaning beneath him, both of them breathing hard, and his control finally snapped. He pounded into her and she lifted her hips in response, tightening her legs around him and meeting him thrust for thrust. He grit his teeth against his impending orgasm, wanting desperately to bring her with him; he knew from the expression on her face that she was close.

"Come for me, Abby," he growled in her ear, sneaking a hand between them to pinch her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She made a little noise at the back of her throat, and he felt her start to convulse around him. He maintained his rhythm as long as he could, watching captivated as pleasure played across her features, before he finally gave in and came hard with a groan.

As soon has his strength returned, he sat up and untied the fabric binding her wrists, kissing each one before he released them. The skin was slightly pink, but there didn't appear to be any serious rubs. Immediately she pulled him back down with her, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. He kissed her gently, slowly, letting her catch her breath.

"Did you like it?" he asked after a minute.

She nodded. "Like you said, I wouldn't want to do it all the time, but it is pretty hot."

"We'll have to watch the rest of that movie sometime."

"There's two more of them, you know."

"Well, all I can say to that is feel free to surprise me again."

She laughed quietly, curling up against his chest and closing her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
